Returning Evil
by demonman21
Summary: An ancient evil returns to this realm, intent of the ruination of the world. Only the Charmed Ones can stop him, but are even they not strong enough? Sequel to "Time Troubles"
1. Part 1

Returning Evil Part 1  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
Deep within the Underworld, three figures gathered. They were the last of the Underworld's Dark Priests, and the most powerful evil forces remaining. They met in a chamber as ancient as evil to determine what to do next.  
  
"We are in serious jeopardy my brothers," the eldest began. "Evil is teetering on collapse, and there is no one strong enough to reorganize it. Even if they could, the Charmed Ones would simply defeat them. We have tried every way possible to kill them, but they keep coming. My brothers, we may be doomed."  
  
"No, there must be a way!" one of the others shouted. "Evil cannot falter, for we are the superior side."  
  
"I don't see how." the eldest priest began, when suddenly a gong sounded, a sound that reverberated within the hearts of every priest, and throughout the Underworld. All three priest's faces lit up with joy, and the eldest said, "My brothers, the situation has changed. We are saved!"  
  
***  
  
When Phoebe awoke, she stretched with a smile. For some reason, she was very happy today, and had been happy for the last month. There had been no demonic attacks, and her column was reaching new heights. In addition, Cole's job at the law firm was soaring, and he was perfectly happy. Gabriel was growing nicely, and in general, Phoebe's life was fantastic.  
  
When her hands passed over where Cole should have been, she looked around with a frown. Cole was not in bed, and it was 5am. Phoebe wasn't even sure what she was doing up this early on a Saturday, but Cole definitely should not have been up. She sat up, and looked around. She didn't hear anything from the baby monitor, but maybe she should check anyway. She quietly left the room and walked to the nursery. She passed by Paige's room, and smiled. Over at Michaels again. Oh, well. Phoebe could remember those days fondly. She peeked inside the nursery, and smiled. Both Gabriel and Melinda were sleeping peacefully, and Phoebe had to resist the desire to simply stop watch her son sleep.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, and continued her search for her husband. When she got downstairs, she found Cole deep in discussion with Leo, who was nodding his head and looking a little distressed. A few moments later, Leo orbed out, and Cole got up.  
  
"What was that all about honey?" Phoebe asked quietly. Cole looked up, and Phoebe realized he seemed a little worried.  
  
"I don't know. I just have been getting this sense of doom, of foreboding. I wanted Leo to check it out. I'm sure it's nothing. After all, you're the one with the power of premonition."  
  
Phoebe smiled, and then said, "Don't belittle yourself. You've got some powers under your sleeve as well. Well, now that you've asked Leo to look into it, whatever are we going to do now?" she added with a seductive lilt to her voice. Cole smiled a mischievous smile, and said, "Well, as long as we're up." He pulled Phoebe into a kiss, and then they headed upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Much later, Phoebe and Cole had just finished dressing when they heard over the monitor an infant's cry. Looking over, Cole saw the clock read 8:55. Gabriel had let them sleep in. Cole glanced at Phoebe, who had already gotten up and was heading out the door. Cole followed, and ran into Piper just as another cry punctured the air. Cole smiled, and said, "Now, both of them are doing it."  
  
As Cole and Piper walked into the nursery, they found Phoebe had already picked Gabriel up, and was murmuring softly to him. Piper also walked forward and picked up Melinda, and did the same. A few seconds later, they said, "They need changing. Grab some diapers."  
  
"They are really scaring me," Phoebe remarked. "I know they want to be helpful, but DUAL diaper changing is very unnerving."  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in. He walked over, and picked up Melinda. "Where have you been?" Piper asked in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry, I had something to look into. Cole, I don't know what to tell you. Evil is still around, but just barely. They aren't doing anything. The Elders think that Evil is trying to find a new leader, but they just don't have the pool of evil to pull from. Whatever you think is coming, it's not from there."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Cole said. "Probably just a nightmare or two: nothing to worry about." Cole smiled and then sat down, and let his mind wander as Leo explained to Piper what was going on. It was just a dream, Cole thought with a mental sigh. Nothing but a.  
  
"Come home, my children"  
  
"I'm sorry," Cole said as he looked up. Leo and Piper looked at him, and then Leo said, "Um.I was just saying how you felt a sense of forboding."  
  
"No, what did you say about.never mind, I'm sure it's nothing." Cole said. "Listen, I'm going to head into work, there's work I could get done." He handed Gabriel back to Phoebe, and walked out without a word.  
  
Phoebe turned to the others and said, "I'm really worried, Cole seems really distracted. Isn't there anyway we can check things out?"  
  
"Not without more information," Leo said.  
  
"Well, let's check the Book of Shadows anyway. I can feel it, Cole is worried, and he doesn't get worried." Piper nodded, and then she and Phoebe headed up to the attic.  
  
***  
  
Cole sighed, and then glanced up. While he was getting work done, it wasn't distracting him from what he was thinking about. Who had spoken to him, and what did it want? What did they mean? Cole was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear another person come in until she said, "Ahem."  
  
Cole looked up, and said, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. Can I help you?"  
  
The woman peered down at Cole, and said, "My name is Serena, and I'm new to the firm. I came in to get a jump on the work I need to get done, and we're the only two people here. I came over to introduce myself, but."  
  
"I didn't notice," Cole said in embarrassment. He always hated it when people snuck up on him. After all, Cole used to have supernatural senses. It just made him feel like he was losing his edge.  
  
"Not a problem," the woman said, "I can respect that level of commitment. Anyway, like I said, my name is Serena DeGuiy." She continued as she held out her hand. Cole took it, and said, "My name is Cole Turner. It's nice to meet you. So, having any troubles?"  
  
The woman looked embarrassed, and then said, "Actually, I have been. I don't suppose.?"  
  
"Sure, I'll give you a hand," Cole said, and he stood up. The woman smiled, and started to walk towards her office. Cole followed, and thought at last he had found a way to become distracted.  
  
***  
  
"Look, I'm telling you, there is nothing here," Piper said in exasperation.  
  
"There has to be," Phoebe replied. "What about the demon of anarchy?"  
  
"Dead, two years ago," Paige responded. "She was killed by a witch friend of Michael's. By the way, I really don't like being pulled away for nothing."  
  
"Look, we won't find anything without more information." Piper said. "Why don't we go to Cole's office and ask him what he knows again? Maybe he'll be more honest this time."  
  
"I doubt it," Paige said, and then held up her hands in mock surrender when Piper and Phoebe turned to glare at her. "Alright, alright, I give up. Let's go." She then grabbed them and orbed out.  
  
***  
  
Cole smiled, and said, "No, you need to do it that way." As the woman smiled, Cole felt himself ease up again. Maybe this was a good idea. For whatever reason, he felt more relaxed now, and able to focus. It was all just a hallucination after.  
  
"Come home, my children."  
  
As Cole's head jerked up, he noticed two things. First of all, the voice was much louder. Secondly, Serena had looked up and whispered, "Master," when the voice spoke. Cole shot up and said, "What are you?"  
  
Serena looked up, and said, "I guess there is no point in pretending. I was sent to get close to you and then kill you, but I got a little.distracted. Oh, well. I guess a simple killing will work." She then gestured, and shot an energy ball, which Cole deflected.  
  
"Listen, Cole, we need to." Phoebe began as the three sisters orbed in. They then ducked as an energy ball shot over their heads.  
  
"What the." Piper remarked, and looked as a woman looked over at them. She gestured, and another energy ball came at them. Paige shouted, "Energy Ball!" and redirected it harmlessly away. She then shouted, "Chair!" and a chair orbed out and slammed into the woman. Cole then walked forward, and slammed a punch into her gut, and followed it with a knee to her face. The woman fell, and Cole pinned her down. He shouted, "Paige, give me a knife!" and one appeared in his hand. Before the woman could shimmer, he had a knife to her throat. "You could try to shimmer, but you'd be dead before you could do it. Now, I want to know just one thing.who is the voice I heard?"  
  
The woman struggled, and then smiled. She then looked at Cole, whispered two words, and then shot her head forward. The knife slid into her, and she was vanquished. Cole fell back in shock, and the sisters watched as his face went pale. Phoebe walked forward, and asked, "Cole, who did she say it was?"  
  
Cole looked at her for a few moments, and then said, "We're all doomed."  
  
Piper walked forward, and said, "Maybe we can fight it, what did she say."  
  
Cole shook his head, and replied, "Not this evil. We are doomed."  
  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY!" Paige said.  
  
Cole stared at her quietly, and then said slowly, "The Founder."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Returning Evil Part 2  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
"We are leaving right now," Cole said suddenly. As he started to walk out of the office, he continued, "Take whatever you can carry, we are going into hiding."  
  
"Cole, why? Who is the Founder?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole turned and looked at her for a moment, and then said, "Think about what the name implies."  
  
The sisters thought for a few seconds, and then Paige blurted out, "Are you saying he STARTED your side?"  
  
"My ex-side, to be precise," Cole said, "but yes, he is the Founder of Evil. Back in the beginning, he unified and brought us together. He then left suddenly, but gave a prophecy that he would one day return and remake Evil and the universe in his own image."  
  
"So, he's like the Source?" Piper asked.  
  
"Comparing him to the Source is like comparing the power of a pistol and a nuclear warhead," Cole said in exasperation. "His power is so far beyond our comprehension that no matter how we call him, it isn't strong enough. I guess the best label is 'Dark God'."  
  
"But why don't we try and fight him? We've vanquished powerful evil before," Piper said, "And we do have a few powers of our own, not to mention the powers of our children."  
  
"You just don't get it," Cole said as he shook his head, "NONE OF IT MATTERS! Even if you wanted to get to him, you never could. Stop and think for a moment. What is the one thing evil beings have in common?"  
  
"Besides being rather treacherous?" Paige asked.  
  
"Exactly, but why are they treacherous?" Cole replied.  
  
The sisters thought for a few moments, and then Phoebe said, "Because they are only concerned with power, and getting it for themselves?"  
  
"Right. Evil can't work well together because their whole goal is to seize power for themselves. The Founder can change all of that. If he so much as vaguely indicated he wanted it, every being of evil would throw themselves at you instantly just so one of them can get a lucky shot. Can you really handle an army of demonic fanatics?"  
  
"Well, maybe we can warn our side. Organize them like we did against Ezekiel's machine?" Piper said.  
  
"We DON'T HAVE TIME!" Cole said in exasperation. "If we are even reasonably close when the Founder comes through the Gateway, we'll be." Cole stopped speaking as the girls looked at each other.  
  
Phoebe then asked, "What would happen if we destroy the Gateway, or block it somehow?"  
  
"Even if you could find it and get past the demonic priests and guards.I don't know," Cole said honestly. "It's never even been conceived of, so I just don't know."  
  
The sisters looked at each other again, and then shouted together, "LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed in with Gabriel and Melinda in his arms and looked around, "What? What's the emergency?"  
  
"The Founder of Evil is coming back, and we need to get to the Gateway and stop him," Piper said, "Where is it?"  
  
Leo paled, and then said, "The.Foun..Founder? I thought that was just a myth?"  
  
"It isn't a myth," Phoebe said, "Now, where is it?"  
  
"I don't have a clue," Leo confessed, "No one on our side does. It has never been revealed to us, nor have we found it. Best guess: it's somewhere in the Underworld."  
  
"Well, that's just great.I don't suppose you know where it is?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sorry, but only the Priests were allowed in. Even the Source was never told," Cole replied.  
  
"The Underworld is a rather big place for us to just wander around in." Phoebe said, "There has to be some way to pinpoint the location."  
  
"We know where it is," a new voice said. As the sisters turned, the eight Guardians appeared. Mortanos stepped forward, inclined his head toward Gabriel, and said, "My brother." He then glanced at the sisters, and said, "We will take you to the Gateway, and we will help you. The Founder cannot be allowed to return. It would be catastrophic for everything in existence."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Pipe said, "So, anything we should bring? You know, a hat, a chair, a bazooka?"  
  
Mortanos smiled, and said, "Actually, we have something a little different in mind." He then looked at Gabriel and Melinda, and said a few words. Gabriel looked serious for a few seconds, and then nodded. He and Melinda began to glow softly. As the glow intensified, they flew out of Leo's hands, who had frozen in shock. The floated above the ground shortly, and then landed. When the glow faded, both Gabriel and Melinda looked like small toddlers. Gabriel turned back to Phoebe and said, "Hello Mom. Don't worry, it's only temporary. I'll change us back as soon as this is over, but you'll need us down there."  
  
Phoebe nodded and gulped. "Wait, so you can be any age you want?" she asked.  
  
Gabriel smiled, and said, "I could, but then you would miss all the joys of childhood. Trust me; I don't like not being able to talk any more than you do. Anyway, shall we get started?"  
  
Mortanos nodded, and said solemnly, "Gather round everyone. I'll teleport us there without being detected." As everyone got close, he continued, "Be careful, I don't know how the area will affect the powers of witches and whitelighter. Us Guardians should be fine, but until you figure out if anything has changed, don't assume anything."  
  
Everyone nodded, and then Mortanos close his eyes and furrowed his brow. A few seconds later, the group faded out.  
  
***  
  
The group appeared on top of a cliff. Below them was a vast red sea, composed entirely of Lava. In the center of the sea was a small island, and the sisters could vaguely see some kind of structure there. About 10 beings were bowed before it. Suddenly, a gong sounded loudly 4 times. Phoebe put her hands to her ears and said, "What the Hell is that?"  
  
"The Gong is to announce his coming. According to legend, when it strikes six times, the portal will open and he will return," Cole replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Mortanos said tersely, "The portal will be gone before then. Let's go." The Guardians took off, and the sisters, Cole and Leo felt the ground disappear below them. They looked down, and saw only Lava. Phoebe instinctively tensed, and then she heard Gabriel in her mind. "Relax. I've got you, but it's harder when you're tensed up like that. I won't let you fall."  
  
As everyone headed towards the island, Paige asked quietly, "Why didn't we just appear there?"  
  
"Because we needed the element of surprise," Fiona replied. "This way, we can sneak up on them."  
  
As the group got close, Mortanos said, "Fiona, NOW!" Fiona gestured, and a wave of lava overtook the island momentarily. When it passed, the sisters saw in shock that all it succeeded in doing was knocked the 10 demons to the ground. Fiona smiled grimly, and said, "If it were that easy, we'd have done it by now."  
  
Meanwhile, the 10 demons looked up. One of them shouted, "PROTECT THE ISLAND! KILL THEM!" The demon all gestured and hurled fireballs at the group. Melinda held out her hands, and a blue field blocked them all. The group landed, and Mortanos said, "Spread out, and get rid of the demons." As he finished, the gong began to sound again. "And HURRY!"  
  
As the sisters and Cole landed, two demons hurled fireballs at them. Cole deflected one back, but all it did was stun the demon slightly. Paige shouted, "Fireball!", but all that happened is the Fireball orbed through Paige. Paige looked at the others and said, "Guess Mortanos was right about our powers."  
  
Piper gestured, and the demon fell back. She gestured again, and the demon fell back again. "Guess my exploding power is a little watered down," she said. She then ducked as another fireball came her way.  
  
"We can't afford to fight like this," Gabriel shouted. "We have to get rid of them and destroy the Gateway." Gabriel threw his arms out, and a white wave shot out of his body. It went through the sisters, but it knocked the demons back. "I can hold them for a little bit, but not for long." Gabriel said in a strained voice.  
  
"Nice job," Mortanos said.  
  
"Why didn't any of YOU do that?" Piper asked as they turned towards the portal.  
  
"Our powers work differently, and I wasn't strong enough down here," Mortanos said shortly. "Let's concentrate on the portal."  
  
Just then, the Gong began to sound again. As the group watched, a point of light appeared in the center of the Gateway. As it began to expand, Fiona said, "Quickly, stop it!" Every Guardian but Gabriel held out their hands, and a multi-colored field surround the point. As the point came in contact with the field, the field flexed, but held.  
  
"Hurry, destroy it!" Fiona shouted.  
  
"HOW!" Paige asked.  
  
Piper gestured, but nothing happened. Melinda pointed her finger and blue energy shot from her hand at the Gateway. However, it stopped short, and didn't even singe it.  
  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Suddenly, the Guardians were thrown back as a black wave shot out of the point. Before the Guardians could get back up, the point expanded until it was at the edge of Gateway. A shadow appeared, and then a figure appeared. He appeared to be about 25, 6'0 tall and with brown hair. He seemed to be nice, but his eyes held no emotion.  
  
Before the sisters could move, Mortanos jumped forward and grabbed them. He said, "We have to leave, NOW!" As Gabriel and Melinda got close, The Founder gestured, and black tendrils shot out of him. Gabriel and Melinda held up their hands, and blocked a few. But the rest hit 7 of the Guardians in the chest. They fell over, and Mortanos closed his eyes. The sisters, Cole, Gabriel, and Melinda faded with Mortanos. The other Guardians got up, and then turned towards The Founder. They then slowly got on one knee, and said, "Master."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Returning Evil Part 3  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
The sisters reappeared on a hill overlooking a valley.  
  
"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"In the south of France," Mortanos replied. "I picked somewhere at random, so it will take him a few moments to track us. It will give us time to talk. We need to plan."  
  
"Why did we have to run? We could have tried to take him." Paige asked.  
  
"We were at a serious disadvantage," Mortanos said. "Your powers didn't work correctly down there, and you didn't know what you were dealing with. You need information before we can make our move."  
  
"Where are the other Guardians?" Piper asked.  
  
Mortanos looked around, and then he went pale. "It can't be.he couldn't have.he can't have become that strong."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Mortanos looked over, and said, "I need to go; I have things to check on. Find somewhere to get the information you need." He then faded before the sisters could say anything.  
  
"Well, that's just great," Piper said. "So, where can we go to get info on the Founder?"  
  
"What about Michael," Paige suggested, "He knows more about the magical world than anyone I know, so maybe he can help."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Phoebe replied. "Why don't you orb us there now?"  
  
Paige nodded, and then they all orbed out.  
  
***  
  
When Mortanos reappeared, the island had undergone vast changes. Before the island was only a few hundred feet around, but now it stretched for over a mile. In the center was a throne, and sitting on it was the Founder. He looked up at Mortanos and smiled. "Well, well. Look who it is.Mortanos, isn't it?" When Mortanos nodded, the Founder smiled, "You're looking well. I must say your new name doesn't suit you. I prefer the old one."  
  
"You're looking well, Kain." Mortanos replied.  
  
"Please Mortanos. No one has called me Kain in a very long time." Kain replied.  
  
"Well, what other name would you like," Mortanos asked.  
  
"'Master' has a nice ring to it, and your fellow Guardians took to it very nicely." Kain said sardonically. He snapped his fingers, and seven figures appeared. They were his fellow Guardians, but at the same time they weren't. Black veins lined their body, and they each wore a blank expression. Mortanos turned to Fiona and said, "Fire, it is good to see you are unharmed."  
  
An expression of rapture came over Fiona's face, and she said, "I am better than fine, Mortanos my friend. The Master has shown me the light. I have seen the error of my ways, as have we all. We serve the righteous one now."  
  
Mortanos turned to Kain and said, "You've changed."  
  
Kain smiled, and replied, "Don't mince words. I've grown far stronger than you or God can even imagine. My time in exile has strengthened me beyond your comprehension, and this time God can't interfere. Good is doomed, so just give up."  
  
"Why don't you just take me if you want me to give up," Mortanos smiled.  
  
"Please, it is not yet time in this confrontation to do such a thing. You and I have just made our opening moves, and I have been waiting for this for too long to end it quickly. Leave me; I have many things to do. I'll let you go this time, but never come back here. My generosity will no longer protect you."  
  
Mortanos shook his head, and said, "You are still arrogant Kain. And that is why you will lose again." He then faded.  
  
Kain looked over at Fiona, and said, "I know 'Mortanos' well, but tell me about the last Guardian. Tell me everything you know about Life."  
  
***  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot provide you with much help," Michael confessed as they walked into the Library. "All the information we have on the Founder would be myth at best, and most likely a lie."  
  
"Well, anything you tell us can help," Piper said. "After all, we don't know what could provide the breaking point in this confrontation."  
  
"We know he is very strong, so we can skip that point," Gabriel interjected. "He knocked my fellow Guardians back without trying, and that worries me."  
  
"I know. But at least Leo and Melinda are rounding up every agent of Good they can and spreading the word," Phoebe said.  
  
"It won't matter," Cole said darkly. "When the Founder surfaces, nothing can stop him."  
  
"Be pessimistic later," Paige said angrily, "We have work to do. Michael, what do you know?"  
  
"The Founder appeared somewhere around the beginning of history, and founded evil," Michael began. "His main power is called the Touch of Darkness. According to legend, it can bring out the evil in any being that has a dark side, no matter how pure. That is how he started. The only other information I have on him is that he can boost the powers of any demon to unimaginable scales. Keep in mind though, who knows what new powers he may have now that he is back. As to the how and why he left, it is still a mystery to us, as is the reason God didn't get rid of him."  
  
"God didn't because the cost would be too great," a new voice said, and the sisters turned as Mortanos appeared. He looked weary, and at the end of his strength. While his voice sounded strained, it still carried weight. "God did not kill the Founder because he knew that the Founder would destroy all of humanity in the battle. God wanted his children to grow, and decided to trust in them. He made a pact, where the Founder would leave for a period only he and the Founder knew. In exchange, God would not take part in any events that happened after his return unless the Founder was killed."  
  
"I can't believe any being would make such a deal," Cole said, "Whatever possessed him to do such a thing."  
  
"God decided to trust in the powers of man. He was and is confident we can handle it." Mortanos replied.  
  
"Wait, how do you know about all of this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Mortanos looked at her for a few moments, and then said, "I was there."  
  
"But, the last record of the Founder is over 10,000 years ago," Michael stammered. "How old ARE you?"  
  
"It's not important. What matters is the fact that the Founder's powers have grown, and we have to deal with them. His Touch is stronger, and now he can affect anyone." Mortanos said.  
  
"Affect how?" Piper asked.  
  
Mortanos sighed, and said, "In non-magical beings, the touch inspired brutality and violence. If the Founder touches enough people, the world will plunge forever into darkness and chaos."  
  
"That's bad.wait, what about magical beings?" Cole asked.  
  
"Their fate is even worse. Any being with magic in them touched by the Founder becomes his servant forever. It isn't even slavery, they feel that the Founder is right, and they would willingly kill anyone if the Founder even barely indicated it."  
  
"Wait, does that mean the other Guardians." Paige began. When Mortanos nodded sadly, she said, "We have to save them!"  
  
"You can't," Mortanos said in a grief-stricken voice, "Any magical being touched by the Founder is lost forever. None can defy him ever again, and they are not salvageable. Believe me, I tried back then, and he is much stronger now. Just consider them casualties of war, and you will be close to the truth."  
  
As Mortanos sank to the floor, Piper voiced what they all were thinking, "So, we now not only have to do with The Founder, but 7 of the Guardians as well." She and her sisters shared a look, a look that said profoundly, "What can we do?"  
  
"There has to be something," Gabriel said suddenly. When the sisters turned to look at him, he continued, "What if we use the banishment spell you used on my evil side? I may be able to hold him still long enough."  
  
"What do you think," Phoebe said as she turned to her sisters.  
  
"It's our best shot." Paige said.  
  
"We'll have to go back to the manor and get the Book. I don't remember it off the top of my head." Piper mentioned.  
  
"Before you go," Mortanos said, "Let's get Leo and Melinda back and take them with us. We may need the extra firepower. I also need to rest for a few seconds before we go. Michael, can you take me into the back so I can recover?" Mortanos continued. Michael nodded, and led him into a door in the back.  
  
Phoebe turned to her sisters, and said, "This is the first time I've ever seen him look tired, and that worries me."  
  
"We can't deal with that now," Piper interjected. "LEO! MELINDA!"  
  
***  
  
As Mortanos slowly sat down, he said, "You are curious, aren't you Michael?"  
  
Michael started, and began to turn red, "I'm sorry. I was just wondering."  
  
"What I did to wear me out?" Mortanos finished. He looked at Michael steadily for a few moments, as if measuring his worth. He then said, "I was making this." Mortanos pulled out a small orb, about the size of a child's fist. It glowed softly with a black light, and seemed to suck all the light into it.  
  
Michael looked at it, and paled. "Is that what I think it is?" When Mortanos nodded, he said, "I think I see what you're planning, and I want to you why would you even CONSIDER such a thing. You know better than anyone what it would do if used. Destroy it!"  
  
Mortanos smiled, and said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Which reminds me, I apologize for doing this." Before Michael could say anything, Mortanos waved his hand and said, "Insidius Vldar." Michael felt the world slip away, and then all was dark.  
  
***  
  
When Leo and Melinda orbed in, the sisters exclaimed, "What happened?" Both Leo and Melinda were covered in small wounds, and appeared to have been in a fight. Leo looked the worse for wear, but Melinda was not unfazed.  
  
"Demons are attacking every witch and agent of good they can find," Melinda said, "We were ambushed by three of them at one of Leo's charge's house. Leo stepped in front of the first blast, and then I beat them back. But we lost the charge."  
  
Piper walked over to Leo without speaking, pulled him into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," Leo said in a broken voice. "Evil is resurfacing with a vengeance."  
  
"It will only get worse," Mortanos said from the doorway. The sisters turned as he and Michael stepped in. Mortanos seemed slightly more alert, and he said, "This is just the preliminaries. The Founder is still getting his grasp over the Underworld. Once he surfaces, the world will fall into chaos very quickly. We need to hurry."  
  
As the sisters prepared to orb, Mortanos continued, "One more thing. If this goes bad, I want all of you to orb up to Heaven."  
  
"If Heaven is so safe, why didn't we orb up there to start with?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because he could have followed my teleportation up there, but he can't follow an orb. It isn't powerful enough to 'piggyback' on," Mortanos said.  
  
"Well, why doesn't he just have one of the other Guardians take him there?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because they lose their ability to enter heaven when they fall to evil, " Mortanos said irritably. "Now, come on, let's do it."  
  
Mortanos grabbed everyone, and they then faded.  
  
***  
  
When the group appeared in the manor, Paige felt something was very wrong. She could feel it, and she said, "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Suddenly, the windows darkened, and a black field appeared over the door. "It's a trap!" Leo said. Clapping began to reverberate throughout the manor, and then the Founder appeared. He smiled, and said, "Very good. But it sure took you long enough to get here. Get caught in traffic?"  
  
"VAETOS KAZARIAS!" Michael shouted, and an energy ball flew from him and hit the Founder. The Founder looked down at his clothes, made a sweeping motion, and then said, "Wow, that was impressive. You almost singed my clothes. Good has gotten more aggressive since I was last here, hasn't it Mortanos?"  
  
Mortanos looked at him for a moment, and then said, "Good has done more than that, Kain. It has found a way to destroy you."  
  
Kain's smile widened, and he said, "You mean this?" He held out his hand, and the Book of Shadows appeared in it.  
  
"Hey, how are you." Paige began.  
  
"How am I what? Touching it? Please," Kain interrupted with a snort, "Your measly protections are nothing to me. I must say, this Book is very interesting reading, though. Let me guess, you were going to use the spell to trap me in Tartarus, right?"  
  
"How." Mortanos began.  
  
"You're slipping in your old age," Kain said with a smirk. "What did you think was the first thing I asked your old comrades? Once I knew about the Charmed Ones and their annoying powers, I could easily guess your next step. Well, shall we get this over with?" Kain snapped his fingers, Fiona appeared. Fiona turned to Kain and said, "You summoned us Master?"  
  
Kain replied, "They haven't seen the light yet. Please, introduce them to it."  
  
Fiona bowed, and said, "As you wish." She then held her hand out, and fire erupted from it. Gabriel and Mortanos reacted instantly, and two fields appeared in front of the groups. The flames dissipated harmlessly. Kain smiled, and said, "So, this is the illustrious Life? I must say, you are a little shorter than I would have thought."  
  
Gabriel didn't respond. Instead, he pointed at Kain, and a white bolt of lightning left his hand and hit Kain. Kain took it, but actually fell back a step. He looked at Life, and said, "You are very strong, even stronger than Mortanos is, but it isn't enough. Now it's my turn." Kain thrust both hands out, and two black lightning bolts came out. They hit Gabriel and Mortanos in the chest, and sent them crashing against the walls.  
  
Phoebe ran over and put her hand to Gabriel's neck. "He's got a pulse." She then looked up at an energy ball coming at her. Cole stepped in front of her and gestured, and it was deflected. "We have to get out of here, this is getting us nowhere. You grab Gabriel. We're leaving now."  
  
"And how exactly were you planning on getting out of here?" Kain asked in amusement. He slowly began to walk towards the group, and held out his hands. Before he got too close, Mortanos stood up and gestured towards a wall. The wall exploded, and Mortanos shouted, "Let's go, NOW!"  
  
As the group closed in around Leo, Paige, and Melinda, Kain shouted, "I don't think so." Three black tentacles shot out of his hand towards the group. Before anyone could react, Cole dove forward and grabbed them all. The group could feel energy emanating from the tentacles.  
  
"COLE!" Phoebe shouted, and Cole looked back. Phoebe watched with dawning horror as black veins began to appear on him. He looked at her, and said, "I'll always love you.now, get our son out." The world then disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Part 4

Returning Evil Part 4  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
"We have to go back!" Phoebe shouted as they appeared in Heaven. Gabriel was still unconscious in her arms, and Mortanos had slumped as soon as the orbing was done. He seemed barely conscious, and the group could see a blood stain spreading over his chest.  
  
"Phoebe, we can't go back without a plan. The Founder, or Kain as Mortanos called him, is too smart to be beaten without a plan. Let's get everyone healed before we go on." Leo said. Before he could begin, Mortanos said hoarsely, "No, don't."  
  
"Why, it isn't that big of a wound?" Leo asked. As his hands got closer, Mortanos physically batted them away. "I said DON'T! Never heal a wound given by Kain. Any wounds caused by him are poisoned. If you heal them, you become his."  
  
Leo jerked his hand back, and then said, "Well, I am still a doctor, or I was. Let me see the wound." Before Mortanos could protest, Leo had yanked open his shirt. Leo's eyes widened, and he said, "What the?"  
  
Mortanos covered himself up and backed away. "You've lost your fear of me, I see." He said dryly.  
  
"Leo, what did you see?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
Leo looked at Mortanos for a second, and then said, "Mortanos has no belly button, which means he was never born."  
  
"What are you? Are you a creation of a demon, or what?" Paige demanded.  
  
"What I am is none of your concern," Mortanos replied. "What we have to worry about now is how we are going to deal with Kain."  
  
"Well, you've seen how effective we were against him. Neither you nor Gabriel could touch him." Piper said.  
  
"What I want to know is how we are going to get my husband back!" Phoebe said. "He gave himself up to protect us, and we HAVE to save him." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and then she felt a hand touch her face weakly. She looked down, and saw that Gabriel was conscious, and she could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes. Phoebe realized that no matter how sad she was, she had to be strong for her son, who despite his power, still looked to her for support.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, honey," Phoebe said as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I should have stopped Kain, I should have fought harder," her son whispered.  
  
"Sssshhh.we'll get him back, I promise," Phoebe replied. She put her son down, and gave him her necklace. "This necklace has always brought me luck, and now I want you to wear it. We'll figure something out, and we will SAVE Cole."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Paige asked. "No offense, but we haven't even managed to slow him down, much less stop him."  
  
"We need help, and we need advice," Piper said suddenly. She looked at Mortanos, and said, "Can we go anywhere we want up here?"  
  
Mortanos nodded, and said, "Until this crisis is over, you have free run of the place."  
  
"Good," Piper said confidently. "You go and recover, and take Gabriel with you." Phoebe looked like she wanted to protest, but Piper held up her hand. Mortanos nodded, and picked up Gabriel. They then walked off.  
  
"We need both of them at full strength, and Mortanos is the best chance we have to get Gabriel recovered." Piper said.  
  
"But what are we going to be doing?" Paige asked.  
  
"Getting the best help I can think of," Piper replied. She looked over at Leo, and said, "Leo, take us to Grams."  
  
***  
  
Kain sat on his throne, and stared off into the distance. He seemed preoccupied with something, and Fiona was worried. He didn't even glance down, but he said, "Bring Cole to me." Fiona nodded quickly, and a few seconds later Cole was brought before him.  
  
Kain looked down at Cole, and smiled. Cole looked like he had been through a war, and he had. While Kain felt that all humans were pathetic little creatures, far beneath him, he respected this one. Oh, not as an equal, but he was a credit to his species. This human had many of the same qualities Kain had had back when.well, back before he became so much more. Molded carefully, he could be very useful.  
  
"Please, sit," Kain said, and gestured. Cole found a chair behind him, and sat down. Kain looked at him for a few moments, and said, "Tell me about your son and your family." Kain watched as Cole seemed to struggle slightly, and he was even more impressed when Cole said, "No."  
  
Kain faked confusion, while inwardly he was grinning. "Haven't you seen my truth?"  
  
Cole nodded eagerly, and said, "Yes, Master I have. I finally understand my place in life."  
  
"Then why won't you help me to bring your family to the truth?" Kain asked. Cole hesitated, but Kain continued, "Tell me the truth, I am not a monster, as you now know."  
  
"Well, I want to tell you, but I'm afraid." Cole said.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Kain asked.  
  
"That you will hurt them. I will gladly help them see your light, but I want your word that you will never hurt either Phoebe or Gabriel." Cole said seriously.  
  
Inwardly, Kain was amused that this human would trust his word. But he was also impressed. No human before this one had ever stood against his command and kept past loves. Most had been all too willing to give everyone up to 'the light'. "Very well, you have my word. Now, tell me." As Cole began to speak, Kain grinned. Now he had the information he needed. This universe would be his, for this human was giving up the only defenders left.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. We need help, magical help, and Grams is the only one I can think of with the knowledge to help us." Piper responded. The sisters, Melinda, and Michael were standing outside the Gates to the afterlife. Leo had entered them a few minutes ago, saying he'd bring her out. As the sisters watched, Leo emerged with Grams in tow.  
  
"Girls, and MICHAEL?" Grams said. "Oh, my god. What's happened? Are you alright? What killed you?"  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that, we're still alive," Piper interrupted. "We need your help very badly."  
  
"Absolutely, it must be serious if you need me to help you," Grams said. "Ask and I will do what I can." The sisters talked rapidly, and began to fill Grams in on what was going on. When they were done, Grams had gone pale, and said, "This is very serious."  
  
"Is there anything you can think of?" Paige asked. "Some potion or spell we can chant."  
  
Grams thought for a second, and then said, "There is no potion or spell I know that would be possibly strong enough to deal with Kain. However, there may be an artifact. But getting it will be hard."  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"It is simply called Leba, and it is an ancient blade. No one knows its origins, or where it is located," Grams replied. "But it has been used throughout the centuries to combat great evil, and it boosts the powers of the user immensely. It is your best bet."  
  
"But Leba has been lost for over four hundred years," Michael said. "No one has a clue where it is."  
  
"I know where it is," a voice said, and the sisters turned. Mortanos was approaching with Gabriel in tow. Phoebe felt a surge of relief flow through her, for he looked much better. He looked healthier, and he walked forward and gave Phoebe a hug. "I'm fine Mom," Gabriel began, but then his face paled.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Gabriel looked at Melinda, and said, "I need your help, we are leaving now!" Melinda nodded, and Gabriel grabbed her. Before the sisters could react, the two had orbed out.  
  
"What the Hell was that all about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Every Guardian has a shade of the prophecy gift," Mortanos said. "Gabriel, being Life, only sees when something that would threaten great amounts of people is about to happen."  
  
"What could that be?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think I know. Kain has surfaced, and has begun to work," Mortanos continued gravely. "If my guess is right, your children have gone to stop a nuclear holocaust."  
  
"WHAT! What are you talking about?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Think about it. All it would take would be one or two very violent people, and the world would end. With Kain in this realm, every non- magical being is becoming more and more prone to violence."  
  
"But that leaves them terribly vulnerable!" Paige protested.  
  
"Don't you think I KNOW that," Mortanos shouted, "Our only hope is to find the sword and use it before Kain can kill your children. Let's go."  
  
As the sisters got closer, Leo said, "Let's split up. Paige, you and Michael go with Phoebe and Mortanos. Piper and I will chase down the children."  
  
"Is it wise to split up," Michael began, but the two were gone.  
  
"It's too late to stop them," Mortanos said, "Come on, we have preparations to make before we can go."  
  
***  
  
"They're moving," Goebi said to Kain. Kain looked up from where he and Cole were talking, and said, "I know. It is time to act." He returned his gaze to Cole, and said, "You have been very helpful. Thanks to you, everyone will see the light. Allow me to reward you." Kain held out his hand, and energy passed from him to Cole. "I return to you the power to shimmer, so that you may spread the word more effectively."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Cole said, and he bowed low. Kain smiled an evil smile, although it looked benevolent to Cole. "It is a reward you have earned. Now go. I have work to do." Cole bowed again, and shimmered out.  
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Fiona asked. All 7 of the Guardians were there.  
  
"Of course it was. Cole will never betray me, no more than you could," Kain replied. "Now, come, we have some people to grab." He laughed a sinister laugh, and then he and the Guardians faded out.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this is where they'll be?" Piper asked nervously.  
  
"Relax," Leo said reassuringly. "I spoke to Melinda, and they are almost done. They'll be here soon." In fact, the two children appeared in front of them. Leo looked down with a smile, and said, "Are you done?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and said, "No nuclear weapons or World Wars will start for now, but it won't hold for long." "What did you do?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"We used magic to keep the nuclear weapons from being able to launch, and we disabled several communication systems," Gabriel replied. "It will take them longer to get information, so it will take longer to start a war."  
  
"Very impressive," a voice said, and then Kain and Guardians appeared. The group fell back, and Kain continued, "What, are you going to try and run? Please, don't waste my time. You can't escape me."  
  
Piper looked at Melinda for a moment, and then said quietly, "Melinda, orb Gabriel to heaven, now!" When Melinda looked up at her in confusion, she said, "I love you." Melinda said, "I love you too Mommy," and then she orbed out. Piper and Leo exchanged glances, and nodded. She then gestured at Kain. He seemed unaffected. She gestured again, and orange light leapt from her fingers. Without warning, the ground split open. Kain looked down, and said, "The ability to affect probability. Very impressive." He then gestured, and Piper felt something slam into her. She looked down in shock, and realized she was missing part of her midsection.  
  
As Piper fell forward, a black tentacle shot from Kain and hit her. Leo ran forward, and Kain said in amusement, "Well, that was a waste. I suppose I should have let her die good, but well, I couldn't." As Leo looked at him with rage in his eyes, Kain drawled, "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Leo looked at Kain steadily, and then said, "I'm going to trust in the others to kill you and save us." He then thrust his hands forward and began to heal Piper. As the light faded, both Leo and Piper stood up and then bowed low to Kain.  
  
Kain smiled, and said, "So much for the Power of Three. Only two threats to go."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Part 5

Returning Evil Part 5  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
"Do we have everything that we'll need?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," Mortanos responded gravely. "Where I'm taking you will require all my strength, and an item I had to grab. Now that I have both, we're ready.  
  
"Then let's go," Paige said.  
  
"Good luck, my darlings." Grams said, "It's time for me to go back."  
  
Both sisters hugged Grams, and then they turned to Mortanos. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
Seconds after they orbed out, Gabriel and Melinda appeared. They both had a look on their face that made Gram's heart constrict. "What's wrong?"  
  
They looked at each other, and tears began to go down Melinda's face. Gabriel swallowed, and then said solemnly, "We have a problem."  
  
***  
  
The sisters, Michael and Mortanos appeared in the center of Stonehenge.  
  
"Wait, the sword is HERE!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet, I have to concentrate," Mortanos replied. He walked forward and put his hand on what appeared to be a random stone pillar. A few seconds later, the pillar pulsed three times, as if it acknowledged Mortanos. As the sisters watched, the stone slid backwards a few feet, and revealed an opening underneath. Mortanos looked at it few a few moments, and then said, "Alright, let's go in. Touch nothing."  
  
The group walked over to the opening, and found a set of stairs. As Mortanos took the lead and began to walk down the stairs, the rest of the group followed behind. Despite the apparent age of the place, the stairs were in excellent condition. They were well-worn, but they looked as if they had been cleaned only yesterday.  
  
"What is this place?" Paige asked quietly. "Who else lives here?"  
  
"No one," Mortanos responded, "The place is kept clean by magic, that's all."  
  
"So, how did Leba wind up down here?" Piper asked.  
  
"A few centuries ago, the sword wound up being used for something.bad," Mortanos said. "So, I took it and placed it here, where it would be safe until it was needed again. Unfortunately, I never thought it would be needed so soon, or so desperately."  
  
The group walked down for about ten minutes, and then they came to a door. Mortanos walked forward and placed his hand on the door. It flashed for a second, and then it faded as if it had never been there. "Why does this place recognize you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because I was important to its construction," Mortanos replied tersely.  
  
Inside the chamber was a hollow circular room. A sword was stuck into the ground about five feet in, and the only other things here were two wooden markers spaced 5 feet apart in the center of the room.  
  
"Do we need to do anything special to get the sword out?" Michael asked, but Mortanos didn't say anything. He simply walked forward and stood in front of the two markers. Phoebe approached the sword gingerly and cautiously grabbed it. When nothing happened, she slowly pulled it out. The sword came out of the ground noiselessly and Phoebe could feel the power within it.  
  
"I got it, let's go," Phoebe said, but Mortanos continued to stare at the markings. The sisters and Michael approached, and saw to their astonishment that tears were coursing down Mortanos's cheeks. They looked down, and couldn't understand. Their appeared to be some sort of words on the two wooden markers, but none of them could understand it.  
  
"What does it say?" Paige asked gently.  
  
"It says 'Eve' and 'Abel'," a new voice said. The sisters whirled to find Kain standing in the doorway. Mortanos whirled and glared at Kain. "We can continue our battle if you want, but not here. You know that."  
  
"What, can't I come to mourn?" Kain said mockingly. "After all, they were my family too, father."  
  
As the sisters whirled to stare at Mortanos in shock, Kain continued, "You never told them, did you Adam? I much prefer that name to the one your God gave you after he made you Guardian of Death. Why did he do that anyway?"  
  
"You know as well as I do why," Mortanos replied. "If I had not stepped in and begged God to spare you, you would be gone forever. This is my curse, and my punishment for letting evil escape. I can never die, and can only rest when all the evil YOU created is stopped. You are my responsibility, and I always hoped you would never return."  
  
"Wait, Mortanos, you're THE Adam?" Paige asked.  
  
Kain smiled, and said, "Quick on the uptake, isn't she Father?"  
  
"Don't ever call me that," Mortanos snarled, "I am not your father any longer."  
  
"Of course you aren't," Kain responded, "I have moved so far beyond such petty notions as Family and Humanity that I have no father. However, I will wait until you leave this place before we battle. I would not want to disrupt the rest of these poor souls," Kain continued mockingly. He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Phoebe. He smiled, and said, "Oh, by the way, your sister and her husband are waiting above for you. They have something to tell you." He then faded out.  
  
"Piper," Paige and Phoebe said at the same time, and then they were running up the stairs. "No wait!" Mortanos shouted, and then he and Michael followed after them.  
  
***  
  
When Phoebe and Paige reached the top, they saw Piper and Leo standing in the center of Stonehenge, waiting. They both smiled when they saw Phoebe and Paige, and Piper said, "Hello, sisters. I have something great to tell you."  
  
Both sisters sighed, and they started to approach. "Thank God, he didn't get you." Paige said.  
  
"My sisters," Piper began, "I have seen the light, and I know how to make the world better." She and Leo stepped closer, and the sisters gasped when they saw the black veins coursing along her body.  
  
"Oh, no." Phoebe said brokenly. Piper kept coming, and held out her hand. "Come, JOIN us. Together we can bring peace and good to the entire world, and finally destroy all of evil. We can be a family forever, with no death and no pain. I have heard the Word, and that Word is Master."  
  
"You're wrong Mom," A new voice said, and Melinda and Gabriel appeared. Kain smiled, and said, "Well, if it isn't the Guardian of Life. Now the stage is complete."  
  
"Phoebe, use the SWORD!" Mortanos shouted. Phoebe swung at Kain, and the sword erupted in fiery light. The blade slammed into Kain, causing him to fall back. Or rather, Kain held his ground and his feet made grooves in the ground from absorbing the force. Kain's smile widened, and he said, "Well, well. That is interesting.I haven't seen that blade for a long time. I can see it hasn't lost any of its potency."  
  
"Get ready to die!" Phoebe said as she leveled the blade at Kain.  
  
"What, you planning on using it against me? Don't waste you time," Kain mocked. "The blade strengthens the user, but you are too far below me to catch up." Without warning, the blade flew out of Phoebe's hands. She gasped, and Kain looked startled. The blade landed in the open hand of Gabriel, who said in a flat voice, "Maybe she isn't, but I am. I may be Life, but the gloves are off now." He held the blade out towards Kain, and Phoebe felt a deep fear inside of her. She instinctively turned her head just as a burst of bright light erupted from it. She felt he heat and power even from this distance.  
  
When the light faded, Phoebe and Paige looked back, and their mouths fell open. Where there once was ground, a charred hole existed. Kain was several hundred yards farther away, and on the ground. Gabriel was down on one knee, and was panting heavily. "I..I don't believe it." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Kain jumped back up. He wiped his hand across his mouth, and the sisters saw in shock that only dirt was there. Kain wasn't even bleeding. As a look of disbelief came over Gabriel, Kain smiled. "VERY impressive. I had no idea you were so powerful," he then made a mocking frown as he continued, "I just wish you had mentioned that the gloves were off. Since they are." Kain thrust his hands straight up, and a tornado or pure power appeared on the spot. The winds buffeted the group, and they could feel the raw power behind it. When it ended, Kain pointed his fingers at Gabriel. Five tentacles shot out of them, and headed with unerring accuracy for Gabriel.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe shouted, but she was too far away to react. Just before they would have hit Gabriel, Mortanos appeared in front of them. They all pierced him, and Mortanos fell to the ground. The sisters saw his mouth move, but couldn't hear what he said. They watched as Gabriel's face paled, and then he nodded. Mortanos smiled, and then he shouted, "Insidius Vldar". He then fell forward.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," Kain murmured. He then said, "Oh, well," and pointed again. Before he could react, Melinda grabbed Gabriel. They both orbed out. Kain frowned, and said, "Well, I guess I'll just redirect them." He swung his hand around, and pointed them at Paige, Michael, and Phoebe, who was several yards away from both Michael and Paige.  
  
Paige took a step back in fear and asked, "What are we going to do now? I could never orb out in time."  
  
"Michael, grab her hand," Phoebe shouted tersely. Puzzled, Michael did so.  
  
"What good is that going to do?" Michael asked.  
  
As the orbs shot towards them, Phoebe looked at them and said, "This. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Paige stepped back in shock and instinctively orbed. As both of them orbed out, Phoebe smiled and said, "Fear response." As the tentacles slammed into her, she said, "I love you son."  
  
As Phoebe and Mortanos bowed to Kain, he looked towards Heaven, and said softly, "And then there was one."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
(Hey, I apologize for the delay in getting my next part up, but unfortunately fanfiction was down for a couple of days, read only and all that, so I couldn't post. Also, I know Kain is supposed to be spelled "Caine". I did it on purpose to try and keep out a few copyrights. Adam and Eve, and even Abel, are both semi-popular names, but Caine hasn't been used in a while. Anyway, just thought I'd explain my logic.) 


	6. Part 6

Returning Evil Part 6  
  
(I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. This continues a storyline begun in Degrees of Evil, and continued in several other stories).  
  
When the orbs stopped, Paige and Michael were back in heaven. Gabriel looked at them expectedly and asked, "Where's Mom?" Paige looked at Michael, and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, she."  
  
Gabriel shook his head, and said, "No, that can't be right. Where is she?" He began to look around wildly, but Paige stopped him and pulled him into a hug. Tears began to flow down both his and Paige's cheeks. "We'll get her back, I promise." Paige said solemnly.  
  
"How?" Michael asked. When Paige turned to glare at him, he continued defensively, "Look, I'm sorry to be the pessimist, but we haven't even hurt him yet. We've lost most of our power, and Kain is just getting stronger with each battle. I don't have a clue what to do. Do you?"  
  
"Well, not right now," Paige said slowly, "But there has to be something. Doesn't there?"  
  
"I'm afraid there may not be," a new voice said. The group looked around, and saw Grams approaching.  
  
"Grams, what are you talking about? I can't believe this is the end. How can you even say that?" Paige accursed.  
  
"I don't want it to be, but everyone thinks so," Grams said. "The people at the Gate to the afterlife are preparing to let in vast amounts of souls, and all whitelighters have been recalled. The Elders feel the only choice left is to hide up here until Kain grows complacent."  
  
"That is stupidity!" Melinda shouted, "I may not be very old, but even I know Kain will only grow stronger, not weaker."  
  
As everyone began to argue, Gabriel's voice cut threw it all. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Paige said, as Gabriel left without a word. "He must need time to think of a solution."  
  
"I don't think so," Grams said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"I saw his eyes when he left. Gabriel isn't going to think of a new solution, he is going because he has realized there isn't one." Grams replied.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel walked through Heaven aimlessly. Despite the fact that he had never been here, Gabriel knew the place perfectly. He wasn't seeking anything; he was just trying to accept something he didn't want to.  
  
Gabriel knew he couldn't beat Kain. The odds were against him, and Kain could probably crush him like a bug. Gabriel felt something inside him that he had never felt before. He felt hopelessness. Gabriel could see no solution, and he was trying to accept that this was one fight he couldn't win. Good was doomed.  
  
Gabriel finally came to rest in a place overlooking the planet. He recognized it as one of God's favorite places to go and watch his people. Now, all Gabriel could see with his vision was violence and death. Gabriel sighed, and felt despair overcome him.  
  
Gabriel was so preoccupied with what he was looking at that he didn't realize the necklace his Mother had given him was glowing until it ripped itself from his neck. Gabriel turned around and watched as the necklace floated away from him for few feet, and then began to glow a white flow. Gabriel shielded his eyes, and when he opened them again, he found himself looking at a young man of about 23. He was 6'0 tall with black hair down to his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel realized in shock they were shaped like hourglasses, just like his.  
  
The figure smiled, and said, "Before you say anything, realize this is a prerecorded message. I'm you, which you are probably realizing right this moment. I timed this message to appear when we went off on our own to accept the fact that the world was doomed because I had something to tell you that only you could hear. The world isn't doomed, and there is something you can do. I know because it was something I could have done, but didn't. I'm here to tell you there is no choice, and to explain what you have to do."  
  
***  
  
As another human was brought before him, Kain smiled grimly. He held out his hand, and dark power leapt from him to the person. Within seconds, the human had been converted to a demon, one who bowed low and whispered "Master." Kain waved his hand, and the demon shimmered out. "Next," Kain said.  
  
Another human was being dragged forward, but Kain let his mind wander. He had won. Kain couldn't help but grin as that thought coursed through him. Only one place was safe from him at the moment, but Kain was confident that he would figure a way to get into Heaven soon enough. In the mean time, Kain was fairly busy recreating the Underworld.  
  
Kain had to admit, the Charmed Ones had done a real number over the Underworld. Privately, Kain admitted some of that was his fault. He had never thought any Good being would become that strong. It was an oversight he wouldn't overlook this time. Every demon was now much stronger, and demonic numbers were already on the rise. They had just hit the level they had been at before the Charmed Ones, and soon they would reach all time high numbers.  
  
Still, that wouldn't be a problem this time, Kain thought with a grin. To his right, the Charmed Ones and Cole sat with the Guardians, a look of contentment on their faces. It was so easy to control them. They were his willing slaves, and they actually thought they were on the side of Good. Of all his powers, Kain loved his Touch the most. And he couldn't help but laugh as he saw his father with the same expression. His father (Adam Kain corrected himself mentally) always was so sure of his desire to do Good. It would be a delight to make him do evil.  
  
***  
  
"This is getting us nowhere!" Paige shouted.  
  
"I'm just saying you need to be realistic," Michael shouted back. "Right now, there is NOTHING we can do. We need a plan, and we need to wait for Kain to grow complacent. No one is strong enough to stop him, and so we have no choice."  
  
"You're wrong," a voice said from behind him. Michael turned and watched as Gabriel approached. He seems different Michael realized. The hopelessness in his eyes that Grams mentioned is gone, and something else has taken its place.  
  
"What do you mean?" Grams asked.  
  
Gabriel looked at Grams steadily for a few moments, and then said, "I can beat Kain, I now know how. I will defeat him."  
  
"How?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
"In a second. First of all, I need to talk to Michael alone," Gabriel said. Michael looked at him in confusion but followed him anyway.  
  
"Well, I feel better now that Gabriel has a plan." Melinda said.  
  
"I don't," Grams said solemnly.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because he has a look in his eyes that worries me even more than hopelessness." Grams responded.  
  
***  
  
"What do you want?" Michael asked.  
  
Gabriel looked at him, and then said, "You have something in your right pocket I need. Please give it to me."  
  
"What do you mean? There nothing." Michael began as he thrust his hand into his pocket. To his shock, he felt something round in there. "What the.?" He asked, as he pulled out a small black orb that seemed to absorb the light around them. As Gabriel reached out and took it from him, Michael felt memory return to him. "Oh my God. You're not thinking..."  
  
"I will do what I have to, and I will use Mortanos gift wisely," Gabriel said solemnly.  
  
"Do you understand the consequences of what you're planning?" Michael asked as he put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  
  
Gabriel looked up at him, and Michael realized his eyes had a haunted look. "Yes, Michael, I do, but I have no choice. And I can't let you interfere. SLEEP!" Michael felt sleep overwhelming him, and tried to fight it. He was losing, but not fast. Gabriel smiled, and said, "You really are stubborn. If you don't propose to Aunt Paige when this is over, I'm going to be very cross with you." Michael was going to respond, but he felt another wave of Gabriel's willpower overwhelm him, and he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
When Gabriel returned alone, Paige asked, "Where is Michael?"  
  
"He's waiting for you over there," Gabriel said as he pointed.  
  
"What do you mean? What's the plan?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I am going to face Kain alone. I can't have you there, you'll distract me."  
  
"But." Paige began, but Grams put her hand on Paige's shoulder. "No, my darling, he's right. Good luck. You make me proud to be a Great- Grandmother." Grams said solemnly. Gabriel smiled, and then said, "Melinda, if this doesn't work, you're our last hope. Do you understand?" Melinda nodded through tears, and Gabriel looked at her and continued, "Don't worry. I promise I will stop Kain." He then faded.  
  
"Well, let's go get Michael," Paige said. "After all, he's the only other living being around here."  
  
***  
  
"Master." a demon interrupted. Kain looked up as another human was converted, and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"The Guardian of Life is here to talk to you, he says he has a proposition for you." The demon said with a bow.  
  
Kain's eyebrows arched, and he said, "Really let him in." As Gabriel approached, the Charmed Ones and Cole took up positions around Kain. Kain looked down at Gabriel, and asked, "What do you want?" As Gabriel prepared to respond, Kain realized Gabriel looked weary, and very haggard. Apparently he still hadn't recovered from their last battle.  
  
Despite looking weary, Gabriel's voice was strong as he said, "I propose a final fight."  
  
"Really, I'm curious. Please explain," Kain replied.  
  
"You take on the side of Good, which will probably just be me," Gabriel began, "If we win or we kill you, you agree to never return to this realm or send agents here. You will never again directly or indirectly affect this realm."  
  
"A hefty price," Kain said with amusement. "But what do I get if I WIN?"  
  
Gabriel sighed, and then said, "If you win, I will invite you into Heaven."  
  
Kain sat straight up, and said, "You do realize that you will be handing me Heaven, don't you?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and said, "If I lose, yes."  
  
Kain looked at the agreement in his mind, seeking holes. "Can God participate?" He asked. When Gabriel shook his head, Kain asked, "How will we assure each other of our willingness to his part?"  
  
"We will make a Pact of God. You know we can, and if we do, we cannot nullify it without allowing God to intervene. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Kain smiled a huge smile, and said, "I think you're insane, but I won't let this opportunity pass me by. I agree."  
  
"I pick the realm we fight in," Gabriel said solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong with this one?" Kain countered.  
  
"I want nothing to get in the way, and I have already found a realm that is completely lifeless. We'll be alone, so I can go all out with no restraint. Unless you're afraid?" Gabriel mocked.  
  
"You're trying to goad me into agreeing without thinking about it. However, since I know you stand no chance, I'll agree to that." Kain replied.  
  
"Very well. Let's get started." Gabriel replied.  
  
As Kain got up, he felt Cole put his arm on him. "Master, you promised you wouldn't harm either my son or Phoebe," Cole began, but Kain looked at him, and Cole was knocked down.  
  
"BE SILENT!" Kain shouted. "Your usefulness has ended, as has our agreement. You are MINE, and you will watch the battle and be quiet." Kain then turned to Gabriel and asked, "You don't mind if I broadcast our fight to Heaven and to here? I want the whole universe to see your defeat."  
  
Gabriel nodded, and then Kain gestured. A pool appeared in the center of the island, and then Gabriel gestured. Seconds later, the pool showed a few of another realm, a realm completely desolate. Kain looked at Gabriel, and said, "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
When Paige, Melinda, and Grams found Michael, he was asleep next to a pool of water. Paige shook him, and said, "Michael?" Michael stirred slowly, and then said, "What happened? Where's Gabriel?"  
  
"You tell us. What did he want with you?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I don't remember," Michael confessed. "Last thing I remember is Gabriel asking to speak to me."  
  
"Look," Grams interrupted as she pointed at the pool of water. As the group looked at it, it shifted until it showed as desolate realm with nothing moving. Suddenly, two figures appeared, and Paige recognized them as Gabriel and Kain. "What's going on?"  
  
"It looks like we're allowed to watch," Melinda said gravely.  
  
***  
  
When Kain and Gabriel appeared, Kain looked around and said, "Interesting battleground. Now, you do realize that if I kill you, your pledge still holds?"  
  
"As does yours." Gabriel replied.  
  
Kain laughed, and said, "You've got guts. I'll grant you that. It will be curious to see what they look like. Oh, and don't worry. I won't try and convert you, for then our agreement would be nullified, right?" When Gabriel nodded, Kain smiled, "I must say, you are part lawyer. Let's make out pact and get started," Both Kain and Gabriel began to chant in an ancient tongue. A few moments later, a deep booming voice said, "Agreed."  
  
Kain looked at Gabriel, and said, "Shall we get started?" Gabriel stamped his foot, and a wave of white energy blasted across the ground towards Kain. Kain just looked down, and the wave stopped. "Please tell me that wasn't your best." Kain began as he looked up. However, he looked up in time to take a fist to the jaw. "Ugghhh." Kain said and stumbled back.  
  
Gabriel followed the punch through with a blast of white energy, and Kain fell back a few steps. Kain smiled, and said, "Impressive, but now it's my turn."  
  
***  
  
As everyone in the Underworld watched, Kain began to attack Gabriel. "We have to stop him," Cole said. "We had a deal."  
  
"Why should we stop him?" Phoebe asked. "He is the Master, and he is just showing our son the light."  
  
"No, I won't allow it," Cole said, and his mouth took on a firm look. Suddenly, Cole shimmered out. Phoebe, Piper, and the Guardians looked around in confusion, and then shrugged. It made no difference, for the Master would soon have everyone seeing the truth  
  
***  
  
"He seems to be doing alright," Paige said as Gabriel and Kain traded blows back and forth.  
  
"No, Gabriel is fading, and I don't think Kain is even trying," Melinda said solemnly. "I don't know what his plan is, but he better do it quick before he dies."  
  
"We should help," Michael began, but Grams stopped him.  
  
"Even if we knew where in all the realms they were, we would only get in the way," Grams said. "No, all we can do is watch and pray."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel fell back, and Kain smiled. He had to admit, Gabriel was putting up a semi-decent fight. Not that he's going to win or anything, but he spiced things up a bit. Still, it was time to end this.  
  
Gabriel was panting heavily, and was bleeding from several wounds. Before he could react, Kain nailed him with a bolt of black energy, and he fell down. Kain walked over and put his foot on Gabriel's chest, preventing him from moving. "Well, I have to admit, you spiced things up a bit. You lasted a full five minutes, you should feel honored. Are you ready to concede defeat?"  
  
"Never!" Gabriel spat back.  
  
"So be it," Kain sighed, and formed an energy ball over his head. "Like I said, you don't have to be alive to give me access to Heaven."  
  
*** "Oh, no." Paige said, and she looked over at Grams and Michael. "It's over, Gabriel has lost."  
  
"And so has all hope that Good could win," Melinda said slowly.  
  
***  
  
Just as he was about to launch the energy ball, Kain felt immense pain in his back. He screamed, and went flying forward. Both he and Gabriel looked over, and their mouths fell open.  
  
Cole was standing behind Kain. His face was transfixed with an expression of pure hate, and he held in his right hand the Triangle of Hades. However, the so-called worthless artifact was glowing a sickly green color. Cole smiled, and said to Gabriel, "So I forgot to mention I had one more piece hidden. Sue me."  
  
Kain got up and said in a pain-wracked voice, "What is that? HOW DARE YOU! Go back to Underworld NOW!"  
  
Cole looked at Kain calmly, and said, "No."  
  
"No, NO! You cannot defy me!" Kain shouted in shock.  
  
"Did you really think you could change me," Cole said in a voice choked with hate, "Good or Evil, servant or master, NO ONE HURTS MY SON AND LIVES." With that, Cole pointed the Triangle at Kain again, and a sickly green beam shot from it and slammed into Kain. Kain screamed and fell back as he felt waves of pain coursed through his body.  
  
Gabriel slowly got to his feet, and Cole asked, "Are you alright?" When Gabriel nodded, Cole smiled and said, "Good, let me just."  
  
Suddenly, Kain let out a deep roar of primal rage. A column of black energy erupted around him, and the beam from the Triangle dissipated. Cole and Gabriel fell back, and when the energy faded, they barely repressed a scream.  
  
Where Kain had been, a thing straight out of nightmare stood. It stood over 15 feet, and had leathery wings and glowing red eyes. The beast spoke in a voice that seemed to bring terror from deep inside Cole. "Did you really think you could defeat me? I am no longer a man, I am a GOD!" Kain held out his hand, and Cole could feel a force trying to pull the Triangle from him. Cole tried to hold on, and the demon hissed. Cole felt waves of pain come from his hand, and he fell back with a scream. As the Triangle flew to Kain, Cole realized every bone in his hand was broken. Kain grabbed the Triangle and enclosed it in his hand. A few moments later, he opened his claw again, and fine sand that was once the Triangle blew away.  
  
"I am BEYOND your meddling," Kain shouted in a voice that shook the ground. "I will not ALLOW you to stop me. You will DIE now."  
  
"NO!" Gabriel shouted in a voice full of strength. When Cole turned to look at his son, Gabriel smiled and said, "I love you father." Then the world faded from Cole's eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Trying to save you father?" the demon mocked. "How pathetic. Oh, well. I will simply eat your heart, and then his."  
  
"No, you won't." Gabriel said calmly, and he pulled two orbs out of his pockets. One was deep black, and seemed to absorb all the light in the area. The other one was pure white, and seemed emanate light and warmth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kain asked, but Gabriel didn't respond. Instead, he looked up and his eyes were glowing white. A pulse of energy erupted from him, and Kain shielded his eyes. When he could see again, he found the sky had gone white.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kain shouted.  
  
Gabriel looked over at him, and Kain saw raw determination in his eyes. "I just put a barrier that will prevent you and I from leaving this plane."  
  
"Do you really think you can hold me for long?" Kain scoffed.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Gabriel said as he shook his head, "I don't need to hold you long, just hold you for a few seconds. This ends NOW!" Gabriel slammed the two orbs together, and everything disappeared in a wave of red.  
  
***  
  
As Paige and Michael watched, the water went red, and then blank.  
  
Michael went pale, and he shouted, "NO!"  
  
"What, what's going on?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, take us down to the island in the Underworld, NOW!" Michael said. Paige nodded, and grabbed him and Melinda. They then faded out in a swirl of blue orbs.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived, they found the Charmed Ones standing with the Guardians over Cole. They were all looking around in confusion.  
  
"Wha.what happened?" Piper asked before she was swallowed up by a hug from Paige and Melinda.  
  
"You're back! Thank god!" Paige shouted. Before she could continue, Mortanos waved, and everyone was back at the Manor.  
  
"What the." Michael said.  
  
"I didn't think we wanted to be doing that in the middle of the Underworld," Mortanos explained.  
  
"So, is everyone back to normal?" Leo asked as he bent to heal Cole. He paused, and asked, "Is it safe to heal him?"  
  
Mortanos smiled, and said, "Yes, completely. Kain is dead, and so you can heal him. Gabriel managed to kill him, somehow."  
  
While Leo healed him, Cole asked, "What did he do?"  
  
"I can explain that," Michael said before Mortanos could speak. "Mortanos gave me an orb, one I didn't remember having. It was literally pure death. Gabriel hit it with an orb of pure Life. Neither of which can exist."  
  
"What are you talking about? Paige said. "There are things that are only Life or Death."  
  
Michael shook his head, and said, "No actually, everything has a little bit of the other in it, no matter what, and for good reason."  
  
"Why, what is the big deal?" Piper asked.  
  
"If pure Life and Death ever came into contact with each other, magical theorists predicted that it would create an explosion 1000 times the one that would result if matter and anti-matter mix. It would completely erase a realm from existence, and everything in the realm would go right with it," Michael said.  
  
"Oh, my god." Phoebe said as her face paled. She turned to Mortanos, and said, "You guys are symbiotically bound, and can always sense each other, right?" When he nodded, she said. "WHERE is he?" Mortanos said, "I'll look." His eyes took on a faraway look, as did the other Guardians. After a few moments, they all took on a sick expression.  
  
"What, what is it?" Phoebe demanded. The Guardians looked at each other, and then Mortanos said softly, "The link is gone."  
  
"Well, what does that mean?" Phoebe shouted. When they hesitated, she continued, "TELL ME!"  
  
Mortanos looked at her for a few seconds with a face that seemed to hold such grief and sadness as would drive a normal being to madness, and said simply.  
  
"Gabriel No Longer Exists."  
  
THE END 


End file.
